The Aura Master
by bronymann58
Summary: my father was killed and i need to take vengance by becoming a master of Aura. with my partner Blu, a lucario, we wont stop until we find the killer. (lemons, straight.) sorry for the crappy summary its actually deeper than this.
1. prologue

**The Aura Master**

**Prologue**

Monday, April 1 2008

Today I got my first Pokémon, a Riolu! She's so adorable I think I'm going to name her Blu.

This is the best birthday ever, I even got this journal it's called the birthday journal, it's so I can record the things that happen on my birthdays

Well I have to go, time to eat cake!

Friday, April 1 2009

Today I turn 9! Blu really likes me! My dad is teaching me this thing that lets me talk to Blu, its called Aura! Dad says I'm doing really well; I can almost talk to Blu!

Well I have to go, time to open presents!

Wednesday, April 1 2016

Its been 7yrs since ive written in this journal… ever since dad died I haven't had the energy to write in this. He died in 2010, right before my birthday, shot in the chest by a druggee dressed in knight's armor. Heh I guess the renaissance was in town…

Well I better go, time to get ready for my journey. This is the last time I'm writing in this, im going to find the lowlife fuck that killed my father and return the favor.

**Character bio**

Noah: main character, 16, male, 6ft, short brown hair, brown eyes, wears a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and camo jeans and also a black hat with a purple pokeball symbol.

**Region**

Unova

i hope that you guys will like this story because i WILL but i dont know how often i will update and plz i encourage constructive criticism


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The start of something good.**

"Alright mom I'm heading out the door!" I yelled through the house. "Wait don't leave yet!" my mom responded, running down the hall. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with the American flag on the front and pajama pants with navy and light blue horizontal stripes.

She ran over to me and gave me a strong bear hug. "Mom…. Cant…. Breath." She released me. "Whoops sorry… I can't believe my little baby's ready to leave the nest." She said with a tear running down her face. I gave her a big hug. "Don't worry mom I will come back and visit occasionally." I promised her.

"Ok mom I have to go," releasing her from the embrace. "Love you!" I yelled as I shut the door behind me. 'I feel like I'm missing something…' "Blu!" I said out loud. I ran inside and into my room to find my little blue and black partner still sleeping on my bed. I stood there for a second drinking in the adorable picture. 'I love you.' I thought. 'As a friend... or maybe more I don't know anymore.' I shook the little fighting type jackal. "Wake up Blu its time to get going." I whispered softly into her ear '_just 5 more minutes please Noah.'_ Her cute feminine voice echoed in my head. "Ok," I said as I picked her up. I carried the little pup to route one and decided to wake her up, as it was noon. "Blu, wake up." I told her softly again. This time she got up. '_Where are we?' _she asked confused. "Were on route one."

'Oh, it's really bright out here.' She told me, covering her eyes. "Oh," I took my jacket off and gave it to her. "That better?" '_Yes, thank you.'_ She responded giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little at that and immediately covered it up with my hat. "You ready to move on Blu?" I asked, feeling the heat from my face die down a bit. '_Yes what are we going to do today?' _ she asked with excitement in her voice and eyes. "I don't know you choose." I told her playfully. '_I know! Why don't we go eat ice cream until we get sick and then once we have room we can eat more_!' I chuckled. "Why don't we do that later?" '_Aw, ok.' She said looking a little disappointed. "How about we get going on our adventure?" _ Her eyes shone with excitement, '_Yeah! Let's go!' _she got up and started to walk off but stopped suddenly, she was staring at the side of the trail. "What's wrong?" I called out to her. '_Was this path always here?' _She asked pointing to the side of the trail.

I got up and walked over to where Blu was standing and just as she said, there was a path I had never seen before. '_Should we go in?'_ She asked, her voice slightly quivering. "Yes but stay behind me," I commanded. "I don't want you to get hurt." She ran up and hugged my leg. '_But I'm tough I can protect __**you**__ instead of you protecting __**me**__.' _I looked at her surprised. "Ok how about I put you on my shoulders?" '_Ok but __**I'm **__protecting __**you**__.'_ She told me, crossing her arms.

I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. "Fine you protect me this time but I get to protect you next time." I said in a fake childish voice. '_Maybe, I will have to see how tough you are next time.'_ She said playfully giving me a wink and sticking her tongue out at me in the anime-ish way. I just laughed.

We walked for a little bit on a path that didn't looked like many people traveled on. '_Ugh how much longer do we have to walk,' _she whined in my head. "Hey you're not the one walking, and besides I've only been walking for about five minutes a normal day will probably have hours of walking." '_Ugh then why did I sign up for this?'_ She said wiping the sweat off her head. "Haha that's because you **didn't** sign up for this." I told her chuckling to myself. '_But that's not fair!'_ "Life's not fa-"my sentence was cut short because I noticed that we were right in front of the entrance to an opening. "Hey Blu." I called to her, she obviously hadn't noticed because she was still pouting. '_What?' _She answered with a snooty attitude, but I decided to let it slide. "Uh I think were at the end of the trail do you want to check it out It looks like it's a cave made of trees." I told her. She jumped right off my shoulders and inside the cave. '_Wow this place is huge! Come check it out!'_ 'I have a bad feeling about this,' I thought but walked in anyways. As soon as I stepped inside the cavernous tree fort a thick bunch of vines covered the entrance. I immediately turned around and started to beat on it in a failed attempt to open it.

'_Noah, I'm scared.'_ She said coming over to me with her hands up wanting to be picked up like a child (even though she's the same age as me.) So I picked her up. "I need you to look up high for any hidden switches that might take down the vines." She obeyed me, wanting to get out of here herself. After about half an hour of searching, with no luck we decided to sit down on the one log that was right smack dab in the middle, and it happened to be cushioned. '_What are we supposed to do now?'_ She asked in my head. "I don't know..." I said flatly. '_Noah, can I tell you something?'_ She was fidgeting around. I put her on my lap. "Of course, you can tell me anything." She looked at me nervously. '_Il-l-love you…'_ she told me in a barely audible voice. I was shocked but just to make sure I wasn't just hearing things I asked "What was that?" '_I love you! And I always have please don't hate me!'_ she pleaded with her puppy eyes. I just sat there trying to think of how I'm supposed to respond to this news. "I'm not mad at you; in fact I feel the same. The past few months I have been seeing you in a different way, instead of just my friend or my Pokémon I see you as a strong, beautiful and silly girl and I have fallen in love with that girl. I love you Blu." I said without taking a breath. 'Where did that come from?' I thought to myself. Blu just sat there shocked.

After a few moments of sitting in silence she jumped up and kissed me. At first I was surprised but then I started to melt into it. We held the kiss for a little over a minute until I started to notice something happening. It felt like she was slipping out of my hands so I pulled away to see what was happening I had not expected, Blu was evolving! I just set her down in my lap and watched her for change under the blinding evolution aura.

When she had finished evolving I started checking her over and the very first thing I noticed was that her chest seemed a bit too big for a Lucario. I looked down and immediately looked up. "Noah why is your fa-"She covered her mouth with a surprised look on her face 'how did I just talk with my mouth?!' Blu thought to herself. My mouth dropped all the way to the floor. 'She can talk and she has boobs! How is this possible?!'

_Haha cliff hanger._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to post a new chapter every week so I will seeeeeeeeee ya!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey guys bronymann58 here I just want to say that you guys are awesome I have only the first chapter out and I already have over 100 views. Thank you so much!_

_Please tell me things to correct of there is any, I want to make this the best I can._

_Ok enough with the sappy stuff ON WITH THE STORY._

_I will start doing different pov_

**Chapter 2**

**Things get better**

**Blus pov**

'Noah loves me back! I'm so happy!' I thought as we were locked in each other's love and compassion. 'I could stay like this forever.' I started feeling something weird all over my body so I opened my eyes to see that Noah had pulled away and my body was covered in a bright blue Aura light 'What's happening to me?'

After a few seconds the feeling passed and the Aura was gone. I looked up to see Noah's face all red. "Noah why is your fa-"I covered my mouth in surprise. 'Why am I talking with my mouth? This is really weird.' I looked down and I found out why he was blushing. I had breasts! And they were exposed! I quickly took my hands off my mouth and covered my new found cleavage.

He just sat there staring at me with his mouth open. "Stop staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable" I complained. He slowly got up while taking of his jacket. I started to get a little more uncomfortable so a turned away from him a little bit. He slowly got closer flinching and whimpering once he got to me but instead of doing something to me he put his jacket on my shoulders and gripped me lightly, looking in to my eyes. "Listen Blu, I would never hurt you or even think about it," he pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much there is no reason for you to be afraid of me." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I put my arms around his waist and my head into his toned chest and started crying. "I-I thought t-that you were going to-"he cut me off. "Don't even think about it, I would never."

We just sat there for a few minutes with me crying my eyes out. Not once did he attempt to move. After I had stopped crying we heard a flapping of wings. "W-what's that?" I asked wiping the fresh tears off my face. Noah opened his mouth to answer but didn't have to. A giant black buzzard like bird landed beside us. I was prepared to attack but the bird flew off, leaving a package beside Noah. He cautiously opened the package and the first thing that he pulled out was a note.

**Noah's pov**

I look down at the package the mysterious bird dropped beside me. I slowly opened the flaps of the package and the first thing I see is a note. I picked up the note and inspected it carefully to make sure that it wasn't a trap. After checking it over I carefully opened it. On the top of the letter was a fancy C with a bunch of squiggles around it.

'Noah, you are very important to the fate of the universe I know this is sudden but you must help stop the group called The Dark Knights. I cannot tell you why right now but you will find out on your own. Now what is in this box is what you will need to defeat them.

The armor will enhance your aura powers 5x's the amount it is naturally. The helmet, also called "Braviary's Sight," enhances your aura vision. The boots, "Breloom's Feet," ups your jump height and also paralyzes an opponent when jumped on. The chest plate "Skarmory's Wings," enables you to fly. The leggings "Ninjask's Speed Boost," increases speed. Shield "Chesnaught's Shield," increases defense. The sword "Honedege's blade," increases close-range attack. The bow "Bow of Elements" increases long-range attack and also affects the opponent with the element effects. The gloves "Aura's Handle" enhances your hand –to-hand combat damage.

If you accept this request you may find the culprit and the reason behind the death of your father.

I will be watching every step of your journey

-C

I just sat there staring at the note re-reading it. "What's wrong Noah?" Blu asked, surprising me a little. I handed her the note. While she was reading the note I decided to look through the box. At the top was the chest plate, it was completely white with silver designs around the middle. (Story pic.) I pulled it out and put it on and it fit perfectly. As soon as I got it on I felt a surge of power within my chest and then a sharp pain in the small of my back. I looked back and saw that silver wings had sprouted from the back of the armor.

"Noah, do you want to-" she saw me with the armor on. "Uh Noah, how did that happen?" she said pointing to the wings.

"Oh you mean the wings? Didn't you read the letter; it's the Skarmory's Wings." I told her, lifting up off the chair and going into the canopy of the tree dome and out the hole that the buzzard came through. I flew through the air, feeling the cool breeze through my ruffled hair. "Wahooooooooooooo!" I yelled as loud as I could. After about two minutes I decided to come down so I don't worry Blu.

I flew down as fast as I could and right before I hit the ground I slowed down as much as I could, coming to a stop on the ground. I shook my head to dispel the rush in my head.

"Where were you?" Blu asked franticly. "Oh sorry, I was testing my new wings."

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the head to comfort her. "I'm sorry in didn't mean to scare you." I turned to the box. "Now, let's see what else is in here." The second thing in the box was the gloves. I put them on; they ran all the way up my arm. I instantly felt my aura flare up in my arms.

"Are you ok Noah?" I realized that I was sweating. "Oh, yeah I'm fine I'm just not used to this much power." After about thirty seconds the pain subsided. I reached down and grabbed the next thing, the pants. They look exactly like the chest plate. I put them on and instantly felt my legs get stronger. I did a test jump and I reached a branch on a ten foot tree. "Wow!" Blu said excitedly. She walked over to me and dragged her hand down the front of the armor. "It looks good on you." She told me with a sad look in her eye. "What's wrong Blu?"

"It's just… now we won't be able to do our journey…" she said, looking at the floor. I kneeled down and lifted her chin so she was looking at me. "This doesn't mean we're not going on our journey, were just going to be fighting more." I hugged her. "We can do whatever you want." She wiped the tears off her face. "Now, let's see what that helmet looks like on you." I stood up and we walked over to the box. She took out the helmet and turned towards me, motioning that she wanted to put it on me. I crouched down and she put the helmet on me.

At first nothing happened but then my face filled with an intense heat on my face and then it spread to the rest of my body. I screamed in agony as the heat got hotter then it just suddenly stopped. I uncovered my face but I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. "Blu! Blu are you there?" no response came. '_Calm down child, you are in my realm now.'_ A voice rang on my head. "Who's there?!" I yelled in confusion. _'I am Cresselia, guardian of dreams.' _

"Are you the one who sent the package?" I asked the nothing. '_Yes and I see you have accepted it.'_ A bright light shone on the blackness in front of me and a Pokémon floated down in front of me. She was blue on the top and yellow on her belly and her head with pink paws on her chest and pink rings in the shape of a flower around her midsection. '_I am your guardian Pokémon I have been watching over you for a long time and the reason for that is I was drawn to the power of your aura when you were an infant.'_

"But why am I so special? I'm just a 17 year old kid going on a journey." _'You have the most powerful aura in the history of the universe you have already surpassed Sir Aaron but you have yet to realize it.'_ She came closer to me. _'The world is in terrible danger and you are the only one who can save it._ _Now it is time for you to leave my realm my best wishes.'_ She floats over to me and drops a feather in my hand and disappears.

_How did you guys like that chapter? Sorry it took so long to get out my computer had problems and stuff and then I went on a trip to New Mexico so I haven't had time to write._

_Please comment anything I need to fix._

_You guys are awesome _

_Bronymann58 OUT! _


End file.
